popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Linear Locomotive Love
Lyrics Nihongo 発車のベルが鳴るホームの上 「次はいつ逢えるの？」そう言って泣いたのは昔話 二人の距離さえ短くする 磁石で走る…らしいよ…よくわかんないけれど ねぇ離れてても聴こえるねその声 こだまみたいに響き合ってる ほら歌ってる！ MAGNETの力でいつでも逢いに来るよ 光も追い越す逸る気持ちは超高速で MAGNETに浮かんで私フワフワ気分 優しく抱えてくれるあなたのようなシート 真っ直ぐにつながる私たちのレール 望みが叶うなら 連れて行って一緒に暮らせる駅へ Romaji hassha no bell ga naru home no ue "Tsugi wa itsu aeru no?" sou itte naita wa mukashibanashi futari no kyori sae mijikakusuru jishaku de hashiru...rashii yo...yoku wakanaikeredo nee hanaretete no kikoeru ne sono koe kodama mitai ni hibiki atteru hora utatteru! MAGNET no chikara de itsudemo ai ni kuru yo hikari mo oi kosu hayaru kimochi wa choukousoku de MAGNET ni ukan de watashi fuwa fuwa kibun yasashiku kakaetekureru anata no you na seat massugu ni tsunagaru watashitachi no rail nozomi ga kanau nara tsurete itte issho ni kuraseru eki he English Translation The departure bell rang on the home "When will we ever meet up again?" Like the folk tales say, I cried To shorten the distance of the two of us, Running with a magnet...it seems to be...but I don't quite know Hey, I can even hear it over your voice Like an echo, you match the sounds You know I'm singing! With the MAGNET's power, come to meet me at any time We'll feel like we're traveling at the high speed of light Like a MAGNET floating, I've got a fluffy feeling You'll have a seat that's quite nice, like you We will be led to our right rail If our wishes come true, Take me to the train station and we can live together! Long Version 発車のベルが鳴るホームの上 「次はいつ逢えるの？」そう言って泣いたのは昔話 二人の距離さえ短くする 磁石で走る...らしいよ...よくわかんないけれど ねぇ離れてても聴こえるねその声 こだまみたいに響き合ってる ほら歌ってる！ MAGNETの力でいつでも逢いに来るよ 光も追い越す逸る気持ちは超高速で MAGNETに浮かんで私フワフワ気分 優しく抱えてくれるあなたのようなシート 真っ直ぐにつながる私たちのレール 望みが叶うなら 連れて行って 一緒に暮らせる駅へ 颯のように風切る車体（ボディ） 流れる景色が織りなすのは美しい絵画 ツバメの翼で飛んでるみたい 何かの原理で浮いてるんだって...物理は苦手 「じゃあね」「またね」って山彦みたいに くり返さなくていい逢いたい時は すぐにでも逢える！ MAGNETの力が強く引き付けるよ はしゃぎ過ぎ私に困っちゃってる顔のあなた MAGNETに運ばれそろそろ着くのかな 静かな車内でうたた寝している間に駅へ 大切な人とすぐに繋いでくれる 日本中貫いて 頑張っている 私のリニア♪ MAGNETの力でいつでも逢いに来るよ 光も追い越す逸る気持ちは超高速で MAGNETに浮かんで私フワフワ気分 優しく抱えてくれるあなたのようなシート 未来へと続いてる私たちのレール 終点になっても 乗っていたい あなたのとなり 一緒に朝までずっと Long Romaji hassha no bell ga naru home no ue "Tsugi wa itsu aeru no?" sou itte naita wa mukashibanashi futari no kyori sae mijikakusuru jishaku de hashiru...rashii yo...yoku wakanaikeredo nee hanaretete no kikoeru ne sono koe kodama mitai ni hibiki atteru hora utatteru! MAGNET no chikara de itsudemo ai ni kuru yo hikari mo oi kosu hayaru kimochi wa choukousoku de MAGNET ni ukan de watashi fuwa fuwa kibun yasashiku kakaetekureru anata no you na seat massugu ni tsunagaru watashitachi no rail nozomi ga kanau nara tsurete itte issho ni kuraseru eki he hayate no you ni kaze kiru body nagareru keshiki ga orinasu no wa utsukushii kaiga tsubame no tsubasa de tonderu mitai nanka no genri de uiterundatte...butsuri wa nigate "jaa ne" "mata ne" tte yamabiko mitai ni kirukaesanakute ii aitai toki wa sugu ni de mo aeru! MAGNET no chikara ga tsuyoku hikitsukeru yo hashagi sugi watashi ni komacchatteru kao no anata MAGNET ni hakobare soro soro tsuku no kana shizukana shanai de utata neshiteiru ma ni eki he daisetsuna to sugu ni tsunaidekureru nihon chuu tsuranute ganbatteiru watashi no linear♪ MAGNET no chikara de itsudemo ai ni kuru yo hikari mo oi kosu hayaru kimochi wa choukousoku de MAGNET ni ukan de watashi fuwa fuwa kibun yasashiku kakaetekureru anata no you na seat mirai he to tsuzuiteru watashitachi no rail shuuten ni natte mo notteitai anata no tonari issho ni asa made zutto Long English Translation The departure bell rang on the home "When will we ever meet up again?" Like the folk tales say, I cried To shorten the distance of the two of us, Running with a magnet...it seems to be...but I don't quite know Hey, I can even hear it over your voice Like an echo, you match the sounds You know I'm singing! With the MAGNET's power, come to meet me at any time We'll feel like we're traveling at the high speed of light Like a MAGNET floating, I've got a fluffy feeling You'll have a seat that's quite nice, like you We will be led to the right rail If our wishes come true, Take me to the train station And we can live together! My body smoothly disconnects from the wind The view from the city is like a beautiful painting Like flying on the wings of swallows I'm floating on the principle of something...my physics skills are weak Like an echo that says "Bye" and "See you" Even if I don't want to return, I can meet you anytime soon! With the MAGNET's power, we're attracted With too much of my hilarity, you've got a troubled look on your face With the MAGNET, I'll be transported soon To the station while taking a nap in a quiet car My loved ones will soon link to me, Through the inside of Japan I'm working hard for My linear♪ With the MAGNET's power, come to meet me at any time We'll feel like we're traveling at the high speed of light Like a MAGNET floating, I've got a fluffy feeling You'll have a seat that's quite nice, like you We will be led to the future on our rail As we reach our last stop I want to ride Near you Together, for a long time until morning! Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of Linear Locomotive Love appears on the 0/1 ANGEL album. Etymology "Tetsudol" is a portmanteau of "tetsudou" (express train) and "idol". Trivia * Linear Locomotive Love marks the first pop'n music original song with vocals by ALT since ニワトリなのだ. * According to wac, Seiya Murai had "won" the train tracks in terms for a song on a first-come-first-serve basis that went along with TUNE STREET's Town Mode unlocking event. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Tune Street Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs Category:ALT Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Category:Town Mode